catherinefandomcom-20200223-history
Katherine McBride
: Vincent's girlfriend, who wants something more. : Katherine is Vincent's loyal and steadfast girlfriend who works for a clothing company. She and Vincent were classmates in high school, but they only started dating after they met again at their 10-year reunion. Katherine has been thinking more and more about their relationship, and wants him to fully commit to her, but his indecisiveness is starting to increasingly annoy her as time goes by. :: --(From the official website) History Katherine attended elementary school with Vincent and Orlando. Their friendship was initially antagonistic, as they would often steal and eat her lunch. Though it upset her, she began giving Vincent her snacks, indicating that she had a crush on him. They met again during their 10-year high school reunion. Afterwards when she was depressed, Vincent ran to her side in the middle of the night and comforted her. He found out that she was having dating problems and started to give her advice, but ended up falling for her himself. While seemingly romantic, Erica theorizes that Katherine only started dating him because her maternal instincts and dominant personality wouldn't allow her to leave a slacker like Vincent alone. The two have been in a steady relationship for the past 5 years. As the game opens, it seems to have fallen into a rut with Katherine's parents beginning to pressure her to marry. This doesn't sit well with Vincent, who is comfortable with their current standing and is afraid to fully commit to their relationship. Matters aren't helped when Catherine enters into Vincent's life and he starts seeing her behind Katherine's back. Things get more hectic as the game goes on, with Katherine mentioning she may be carrying his child. The Affair Through the entire game, Katherine and Catherine never actually meet face to face. Catherine sends mysterious and intimidating anonymous texts to Katherine in an effort to drive a wedge further between her and Vincent, but that is the extent of their interaction. The closest they come to meeting is in Vincent's dream on Day 8, which takes place in his apartment. The women argue over him which leads to a fight with both trying to kill each other, and Catherine ending up stabbed through the stomach with a knife. Vincent pulls Katherine away to escape only to find that the two have been pulled into the Nightmare World: 8-1, The Cathedral. They both climb the tower, with a transformed Catherine chasing after them. At the top of the tower, Vincent confesses his love and commitment to Katherine when she cannot continue on because of his previous lies and affairs. He attains the acceptance he was looking for, though quickly realizes it was all just a dream. In reality on Day 8, Katherine has easily suspected Vincent's affair and comes to his apartment to break up with him, adding the pregnancy was just a mistake in the test. Despite his best efforts to stop her, she leaves him. Personality Katherine has a by-the-book Type A personality. She is dominant, responsible, goal-oriented, and puts her career above almost everything else. When Vincent admits to working severe overtime with no extra pay, she chides him for being taken advantage of and not taking a stand for himself. She proves that if someone can't be trusted to do something right, she will take care of it for them. The clearest example of this is when she takes full control of their finances after Vincent consistently spends all his money on new computers, cell phones, alcohol and cigarettes. Katherine is always straight-forward, and doesn't appreciate between-the-lines insinuations or passive-aggressive accusations, both of which Vincent is guilty of. Even though her fidelity was called into question with Steve Delhomme, she has only made one lie (of omission) in the entire game: not telling Vincent immediately when she knew she wasn't pregnant. While clues have been left that Katherine might have been lying about the pregnancy as a test for Vincent to pass, her reaction during the break up with him paints a clearer picture. She not only tells him that the knowledge of the pregnancy actually scared her, but admits to him she knew about the news earlier, but didn't tell him because she feared he would leave her. The only things in the game shown to rattle her are when she murders Catherine (though it happens in a dream), and when she is effectively dealing with the possibility of being pregnant completely alone, as Vincent is off in his own world. Katherine is not shown to be the affectionate type. The only time she kisses Vincent or tells him she loves him is during the Katherine True Ending. Most times she leaves him with a simple 'Goodbye'. Whether this is a result of their recent relationship troubles or because of her natural personality is not explained in the game. Endings Katherine only shows up in her three endings: in the Catherine and Freedom endings, Vincent doesn't pursue her, and she is not seen again. *Katherine True Ending: Vincent tricks her into meeting him, and tells the truth about the affair being an "illusion" and begs her to take him back. Though skeptical, she can sense his conviction and truth in his words, and gives him another chance. They are married in the Stray Sheep a few months later. *Katherine Good Ending: Vincent tricks her into meeting him, and tells the truth about the affair being an "illusion" and begs her to take him back. Though skeptical, she can sense his conviction and truth in his words, and gives him another chance. A few months later, they are casually planning a wedding, though it's obvious the relationship has slid back towards how it was before, with Vincent avoiding responsibility for any of the wedding preparations. *Katherine Bad Ending: Vincent tricks her into meeting him, and tells the truth about the affair being an "illusion" and begs her to take him back. Katherine doesn't believe a word of it, as his wish for excitement is written all over his face. She leaves him a second time. During the Freedom endings, Jonny mentions asking Katherine out after their breakup. Though the fate of that is vague, his reaction implies she turned him down. Unused Dialogue *Erica mentions Katherine likes kids, and so is probably happy about the pregnancy. *Orlando also mentions that Katherine had a pet caterpillar when she was younger. Trivia *Catherine is written as キャサリン (Kyasarin) in Japanese for both Catherine and Katherine. This leads to a lot more ambiguous references in the Japanese game, as you have to rely on context which C/Katherine is being talked about. In at least one instance in the North American version, the vagueness of which one Vincent is talking about is so important the localization team altered the subtitles to read as "her" when he actually speaks her name, leaving the player intentionally confused. *Katherine wears red beige lipstick, purple eyeshadow, and vivid blue nail polish. *She plays a huge part of Vincent's fears, manifesting herself in the Nightmare stages as "The Fists of Grudge" and "Doom's Bride". *She has a very large sweet tooth. Every time (except Day 6) she is at Chrono Rabbit she is eating cake, usually strawberry, with her milky coffee. Gallery Katherine3.jpg Katherine2.jpg Xbox360safe.png|Katherine featured on the Censored Xbox 360 Cover Xbox360.png|Katherine featured on the Uncensored 360 Cover 070149427171.jpg KatherineFull.png K1.png K2.png K3.png KatCap3.png KatCap2.png KatCap1.png katherine_mcbride_thumb.jpg AW8BYsWCAAAIJxe.jpg AW8CIkPCMAM4UhF.jpg AW8GZuJCAAEBXU3.jpg AW8HeTZCIAE4W50.jpg AW8HN-2CEAALLga.jpg AW8KeO_CEAM9jVQ.jpg AXBSFzQCMAEY8Oj.jpg AXBSNAqCMAI0EnR.jpg catherinevisualscenario (3).jpg AXBVwNYCMAA1cRs.jpg|Spoilers Category:Characters